Idol Girls♥Pretty Cure!★☆
Idol Girls♥Pretty Cure!★☆ is a Japanese anime series written formerly by Ahim de Famille and now taken over by Ōzora Akari. The season is based off Aikatsu! Stars. Plot A happy world of Idole, which the idols were living and the singing idols are too amazing. Althoughly, there have the two best idol unit groups: La Symphonique and Discorde Cider; in which would have a truly both are excellent and as a rivals. La Symphonique is a team who has a symphony and cute idols who sings pop songs, while Discorde Cider has evil-like zombie idols who sings hard rock songs. According to their rivalry, the managers are find the newest counterpart of La Symphonique, the Four♥Hearts (also known as the pretty cures) to win the La Symphonique for the worlds. Characters Pretty Cures : / Tori is very optimistic 14-year-old girl who loves to wear cute and girly clothes. She is outspoken, shy, and clumsy girl which she is very cheerful and smart. She has a big fan of Aikatsu Stars! who she wants to becoming an idol. She was always embarrassed at many people at the stage before she enter, but she can doing her best at anything and the many people who wants to supports her. As Cure Soiree, she is the pink Cure who is a Cute-type idol and represents hearts whose her preferred brand is . : / Hane is a calm, intelligent 15-year-old girl who was loves to play piano. She is the Student Council President at Idole Private Academy. She is very strict, elegant, and a popular girl who has always to becoming a famous student because of her helpfulness and being a kindness. She is now to join in the team because of her intelligence. As Cure Grande, she is the blue Cure who is a Cool-type idol and represents spades whose her preferred brand is . : / Kira is very talented, sweet 13-year-old girl who loves to sing and dance. She is very energetic like a girlish attitude and excels at her skills. She is very childish, selfish, and spoil brat-like personality because of her cuteness and always getting into craziness in her personality. She is also loves to eats sweets but she refused to join in the team until she joins in episode 4 as being a part of the team. As Cure Couture, she is the yellow Cure who is a Pop-type idol and represents clovers whose her preferred brand is . : / Miko is a mysterious 16-year-old girl who loves to play violin. She is very cool, quiet, and she is doing her best. She is a slightly tomboyish-like who is very excels at sports and studies. Although that she is cold, she can belives in herself and she is also helps other people who are very weak. She is also lively, carefree, and a tsundre-like personality. As Cure Fleurette, she is the purple Cure who is a Sexy-type idol and represents diamonds whose her preferred brand is . : A mysterious green Cure who appears in episode 23. Her personality seems unknown but she seems as a poisonous ghost. She is the most powerful Cure in the team and she has an angelic voice. She was appeared as an silhouette and singing in front of the sun and the moon. As of her unclassified and unidentified Cure, she is very diagnosed in disorder and she was extremely sensitive, who want to save the world of Idole and the whole universe against the Discorde Cider. As Cure Allure, she is the green Cure who is a Elegant-type idol and represents stars. La Symphonique * - A bird-like mascot who wants to train it. She is very sweet, cheery, and confidently mascot who loves to sing and always eating candies and strawberries. D' Beatz * - Represents melody. * - Represents rhythm. * - Represents harmony. * - Represents symphony. Discorde Cider * - Represents quiet. The leader of the team and he is in vocal. * - Represents silence. He is in drum. * - Represents lull. She is in piano. * - Represents unvoiced. She is in guitar. * - Represents damper. The main monsters in the season. Supporting Characters * - A student from Idole Private Academy who wants to becoming an idol and a singer. * - A student from Idole Private Academy who wants to becoming an idol and an actress. * - A student from Idole Private Academy. * - A student from Idole Private Academy. * - A student from Idole Private Academy. * - A student from Idole Private Academy. * - The main pretty cure trainer. Items * - The Cures' main collectable items. They can activate with the Idol Mirrors to recieve a form or attack. * - The Cures' transformation device and a weapon as a rod. The Cures' transformation phrase is We will scream your Hearts out!. Locations * - The main location of the season. Gallery Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Idol Girls♥Pretty Cure!★☆ Category:Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu Stars!